


Bitter Moon 苦月亮

by JHelium



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHelium/pseuds/JHelium
Summary: “抱歉，我对alpha不感兴趣。我只想要一个人。他叫古斯塔夫·凯特布，他和我一样，是个omega。”





	Bitter Moon 苦月亮

“我当然不会试图摘月；我要月亮奔我而来。”  
   
   
 

 

   
如果只和同类混在一起，你很容易就会产生自己已被公众接受的错觉。你们这些人，蜷缩在发光的屏幕后头，在网络上异口同声地说少数性取向者也应该得到尊重。两个拥有同样亚性别的人想要一起度过发情期没有什么不好，AO绑定也不是道德义务，信息素和标记机制不该成为最终判决——把最积极的那几个人的社交主页往下翻，这样的言论能排上满满十几页。人类都是这样的，一躲进安全地带，胆量就呈几何倍数增长。你给他们挨个点赞，放下手机就回到现实世界，继续假装自己是人群中取向正常的一员。

你已经到了懂得容忍的艺术的年纪，不再热衷于向遇到的每个人证明自己不是怪胎和变态。那太累了，比负重越野还累。后者只有五十公里，自证清白却一辈子没有尽头。网络群组里有几个在大城市长大的孩子在组织宣传活动和平权游行，“不论我们爱的是alpha、beta还是omega，我们是平等的。”他们用粗体大写字母把这句话印在横幅上。你捐了一笔数目不大的款子，没有去填他们发给你的报名表格，只因为你不是很愿意去想象你告诉吉尔斯你要请假去参加骄傲游行时对方脸上的表情。事实上，就连在拒绝最让你倒胃口的那一类搭讪者的时候，你也不会坦诚地说，抱歉，我对alpha不感兴趣。我只想要一个人。他叫古斯塔夫·凯特布，他和我一样，是个omega。

你不是我的女儿。那个你花了一整个暑假打工攒钱买来的手工茶壶被你母亲摔向你的脸。我没有你这样的女儿。你躲开了，让那份你送给她的四十三岁生日礼物就这样在地板上碎成一地五彩斑斓的瓷片。你的父亲，在电话里用自以为包容的口气劝你去尝试十二步疗法，好像你正陷在某种难以启齿的心理疾病里。好，那我就老老实实做家族的耻辱。那天上午你收拾好行李，下午你登上去军区报道的巴士。在军队站稳脚跟之前你就换掉了所有联系方式，电话卡折成两半冲进抽水马桶，注销电子邮箱，每月寄一次赡养费回家。然后你就可以在做例行心理评估的医生问你想不想家的时候露出一个完美的微笑：医生，这里就是我的家。

你有两颗左右大小不一样的虎牙，像那样假笑的时候谁也看不见。受够了就是受够了。不是每一个故事都有大团圆结局，你不会再去尝试了。你受够了那些你原本以为会接受你的人，那些惊奇的眼神，那些一遍又一遍重复的问题：你真的不喜欢alpha吗？omega信息素真的能让你起反应吗？那到了发情期你怎么办？

你真的不喜欢alpha吗。你被困在一个极其狭小的包围圈里，背后是古斯塔夫，面前是淋浴间隔间的灰色塑料门板，手臂伸到没法再伸直，撑在门上。左边和右边的隔间里都有人在洗澡，水声足够大，夹杂的说话声也足够大，正好遮住他在你腿间开拓时弄出的黏腻声响。

你咬紧嘴唇。那两瓣最敏感的肌体被顶端一点点分开，丰沛到满溢的汁液再也盛不住了，理所当然地慢慢吞吞流下腿根。你的腿丢人地发软，但你努力站直；再分开一点，再让他进来一点，腿部肌肉绷紧到近乎抽搐。他短暂退开，下一秒又带着热气贴上来，那两片黏湿光滑的不规则水渍被一次次重新涂开，越来越大。

太慢了。每一次刚开始的时候都是这样，古斯塔夫仿佛无穷无尽的耐心和你的狂躁形成鲜明的对比，几乎要把你逼疯。太慢了，太慢了。你甚至开始渴求些许粗暴带来的疼痛。只有到发情期结束之后，你才会去想他的温柔是不是别有用心。也许他在故意吊着你；压抑得越久，最后到来的热潮就越凶猛。

医生，再用力一点。古斯塔夫在缓慢地推进，属于他的那部分一步一步前进，撑开更深更炽热的内里。你尽管已经向他彻底敞开身体，他也不肯就此开始劫掠。在开战之前，他要谨慎而细致地探索每一寸渴求被征服的土地。古斯塔夫凯特布首先是个医生，是个科研人员，然后才是士兵。

医生，我想要你。如果你还说得出来话，你会告诉他没必要那么小心翼翼。现在的你不是玻璃雕塑也不是水晶花瓶，你谁也不是，甚至连你自己也不是。现在的你只是个发情期的omega，亟待征服的雌兽，渴望每一寸裸露在湿润的空气里的皮肤都被打上他的烙印，从最外面到最里面，彻彻底底变成他的东西。

现在的你不懂什么叫温柔。

你的手指抠紧门板的边缘，听到左边的人在向右边的人抱怨水温时高时低。你们也把花洒打开了。掩人耳目。欲盖弥彰。水量开到最大，热水瀑布殷勤地从头顶一刻不停地浇下来，暴雨般将你和他笼罩在水流中心。水打湿皮肤，滑溜溜的。湍急的河流里，你们是两条没有鳞片的鱼。一个的后背紧紧贴着另一个的胸膛，不留一丝空隙，罔顾渔网与吊钩。

你们连衣服都没有脱干净就开始了。你和他身上只有最薄的那件衬衫，透气吸汗的面料，现在每一个边角都湿透了，贴在皮肤上。摘掉挂在外头的对讲机和除颤器，剥掉防弹衣，脱掉作战服，然后就剩下这个。最后一层。你的内裤根本来不及好好脱下来，一番徒劳的扯拽之后被卷成一条白色的粗绳，卡在大腿上，勒出一圈被你们俩共同遗忘的、深深的痕迹。这不算什么。你的手肘不小心撞到古斯塔夫肩上的淤青时他哼都不会哼一声。没人在意这个。他们只会在你背后指着你后颈的吻痕嘻嘻傻笑，猜测谁是那个幸运儿。美国人？德国人？俄罗斯人？一直没人猜中那个正确的法国人，就因为他也是omega。

和那些装备一比，衬衫就算现在浸得透湿也重不到哪里去。那双拿惯了手术刀和枪的手把你的内衣一直推到胸乳以上，手掌伸进吸足了水分的衬衫底下，从最低的那对肋骨开始抚摸，向上，向上，直到最后那两块柔软的地方都被握在他的手指间。你一口咬住堆积在胸前的布料，堵住哭泣般的呻吟。不能哭，不能出声，不能让别人知道你爱他。什么都不能透露，什么痕迹都要藏得死死的，不见天日。

冰冷的片状金属硌在那两团软肉之间，逐渐被体温烤热。狗牌，狗牌还没有摘——你侧过头，无意识地半张开嘴。濒死的鱼，没有保护秘密的鳞片，光溜溜地躺在沙滩上，嘴巴一张一合。你的嘴唇被自己蹂躏过太多次了，水珠从那两片肿起的粉红唇瓣上滚落下来。古斯塔夫放开一边，用那只手去为你摘掉脖子上的链子。你为了方便他的动作，努力挺起腰，臀部也因此翘起，结果把他吞得更深。又进去一段。你听见水花砸到瓷砖上的声音中混进了一声闷哼。

Omega信息素真的能让你起反应吗。是新的浴室香氛吗？味道好明显。你模模糊糊地听见佐菲亚的声音。嘿，那不是沐浴露啊，那是我的信息素。柠檬，柑橘，还有榨成汁的石榴。小小的隔间里充斥着浓郁的水果甜味，就好像一卡车的新鲜果实在这十六块瓷砖上被压得稀烂。水流不停，冲走甜蜜的艳色。走出omega淋浴间，每一个alpha都会为这杯混合果汁疯狂。

颈侧的腺体热得好像发烫的枪膛，让你产生了自己在发烧的错觉。古斯塔夫的吻断断续续地落在你颈背上。就像那些嘴唇和皮肤的碰触，你脑袋里一个能连成一条完整的线的想法都没有。当他舔吻你背上的肌群，鼻尖和鼻梁都在肩胛骨之间的凹陷里磨蹭，你连怎么吸气也要忘记了。呼吸，亲爱的，呼吸。

他的双手现在扶着你的腰。滑的。是水。水还在流，从脖颈到肩膀到背，再往下就到了那块把你们连在一起的地方。浪费水资源。浪费医疗资源。旁边的人开始讨论某个将闪光弹扔向了错误方向的蠢货。理智和羞耻感全被疯狂涌动的信息素压在最底下，你什么也思考不了，没办法去好好地考虑一下要是有人想到要检查一下这间半天没人出来的隔间后果会有多严重。你只能恍恍惚惚地想，也许会被停职审查，也许你会被调走。可是德国人那边不是也有光明正大的一对吗，莫妮卡和埃利亚斯。他们和我们唯一的区别只在于他们是对AO。

可是，这就是一切的区别了，亲爱的。水滴落进眼睛里。你不再去想这些，只想要更多，更多，就像只有身后的人和杵在身体里的那根东西才能解决问题。他每向里撞一次，你就体会到一次濒临窒息的快感。只有在这个时候你才不想为和平捐躯。你想活着，活很长时间，活着和他在一起。  
   
这不是个好兆头，彩虹小队的成员应该时刻保持意识清醒；但你现在又不是在战场上。如果古斯塔夫站在吉尔斯身边观看你的体能训练，他会在你跑过他面前时鼓励你不要放弃，保持状态。有时他甚至会脱掉外套，把它扔到塑料长椅上，亲自下场陪你跑完最后也最难捱的一圈；呼吸，呼吸，你可以做到的，相信自己。然而现在他伏在你耳边，用气音问你是否还好，词句在水流声中被磨得模糊不清。他的语气听上去一半像祈祷，一半像叹息。亲爱的？你还好吗？疼吗？

那到了发情期你怎么办。舌头在口腔里搅动发出的水声当然不值一提。唾液就算在换气时流下嘴角，也会被热水冲掉。洗澡的同僚们陆陆续续地离开了，带着他们的毛巾和洗漱用品。他的手托起你的臀部，加了更大的力气撞进去。还不够，要更多。渴望就是这么回事，腹腔里都在着火，得不到平息的情热，无法满足的饥饿。更多。你抬起自己的身体去迎接他的下一次冲击，发情期的你身体敏感得可怕，他的形状在里面被感知得格外清晰。你终于可以稍微放出来一点声音了，开口就是哭腔，咬住他的名字死死不放；古斯塔夫，古斯塔夫。就像那七个字母是一根太短太滑的救命稻草。

人们总是说没了alpha，omega就不知道该怎么办。他们总是选择性忘记古斯塔夫能单手掰开安瓿，而你即使在训练场被揍到满脸是血也会爬起来大吼再来一局。如果到了他的发情期你们就转移到他的单人宿舍里去，锁好门窗，提前准备好大量饮用水。做这种事总是让人喉咙异常干渴。人们总是说omega在这方面的天性就是渴望被占有；那么，你们选择占有彼此。

总是有训练，再要不就是出任务，常常是你刚回到基地他就得登上要离开的运输机。毕竟这个世界上不存在谁得不到谁就活不下去的先例，平时你们可以一连几个星期见不到对方的脸，听不到对方的声音，照样按条条框框完成自己该干完的事。电话性爱从来都不是你们的最佳选择，他可以忍，你也可以。可是一旦发情期找上门来就一点商量的余地也没有了。现在就要。信息素让你们都变成了做事不计后果的疯子。超高强度训练和不健康作息是发情期规律失调的主要诱因。那时你一头撞开医务室的门，几乎是径直跌进他的怀里；他握住你的上臂，轻声劝慰，忍一忍，亲爱的，我们这就回宿舍。你的声音从牙缝里挤出来：不行，我一分钟也等不了了。

现在我就想要你进来，古斯塔夫。

事实是，omega能做到的事情到底还是有限。古斯塔夫没办法像alpha那样填满你，到生殖腔之前永远有一段无法被占领的空隙。这是谁都无能为力的事。他的每一次冲击都让你在喉咙里发出呜咽，但他永远不能冲进你的生殖腔里。尽管你对他说，古斯塔夫，那个地方留给你。

人都走光了，只有你们头上的这个花洒还在尽职尽责地工作。高潮到来的时候，他用掉最后一点能分开他和野兽的自制力咬住你的颈侧。没有用。他顺从你的要求，和你一起尝试过很多很多遍，但是omega就是没办法标记omega。第一次失败的时候你甚至挫败得哭了出来，那时你还不知道，往后不管试多少回，你的身体都会背叛主人的意愿，将他的信息素阻隔在接受标记的那块皮肤之外。

每一次失败过后，古斯塔夫都会垂下眼睛，轻声说亲爱的对不起，虽然明明不该怪他。都是生理构造的错，你说。他的手掌按在你柔软的小腹上，医务室的墙上贴着解剖图，所以你知道剪开那层脂肪，再剪开那些肌肉，露出来的就会是子宫。同理，你也永远没办法给他一个孩子。你在他说对不起之前吻住他，然后硬着心肠说没关系，我一点都不喜欢小孩子。

只有在这个时候，你才会相信你们真的是被造物主遗忘的那群人。

因为不会成结，古斯塔夫在退出来之前并没有停留太久。快要杀死你的情热终于开始一点点褪去，你脱力的身体靠在门板上，不受控制地往下滑。古斯塔夫及时把你翻过来抱住，你看见他湿淋淋地贴在前额上的头发，被冷色灯光照亮的睫毛上挂着一排水珠。

你伸出右手，去够花洒的开关。水声骤然停止，古斯塔夫沉重的呼吸落在你身旁，落在水滴有节奏地敲击地面的滴答声之间，胸膛的起伏逐渐归于平稳。你切实感受到他手臂的重量，皮肤上的温度，还有他的骨骼和肌肉里暂时收敛的力量。一切都带着令人满意的沉甸甸的真实感。他的脸埋在你颈边，头顶的鬈发蹭过你的下巴，有点痒。你能感觉到他的嘴唇压在你的皮肤上变了形状。那块皮肤下就是腺体。随着呼吸，他的唇瓣会轻微地挪动，好像在吮吸；但真相不是那样，他只是在呼吸而已。

在你的信息素因为得到满足而渐渐弱下去之后，古斯塔夫的信息素才会明显起来。仿佛是你的极端，他闻起来像不加糖的茶，药用杏仁在牙齿间被咬碎，喝过咖啡后一个人的失眠夜那孤独而漫长的回味。月亮也是孤零零的。苦月亮。

医生，我们要这样到什么时候。还没有蒸发的水珠滑过你和他的腹肌。躲在洗澡间里做爱，假装满溢的信息素是新型沐浴露。你又听见那些声音了，那几个让人无可奈何的问题，茶壶在地上砸碎的声响，还有你母亲的尖叫。你不可能真正忘掉它们，只有在古斯塔夫的气味伴随着你的时候，你才有底气做一个自欺欺人的聋子。

医生，我不喜欢那些alpha。他们不觉得你和古斯塔夫有什么问题，两个omega发展出良好感情很正常。甚至还会有对古斯塔夫抱着某些想法的家伙跑来刻意讨好你，就因为那些压在枕头底下、在军营里你传给我我传给你的发皱的过期杂志上说，先生们女士们，想要追求一个omega，一定要先搞定他或她的朋友。那些alpha，第一次来医务室复原鼻骨，第二次来处理割伤，第三次就敢约古斯塔夫出去听音乐会。而你，你去医务室里找他的借口总是要口服抑制剂。一旦这个词出了口，那些来讨要安眠药或者止痛药的alpha就会自觉回避，就像男人听到女人开始讨论生理期周期和卫生巾品牌就会自觉回避一样。人如果还没走光，古斯塔夫就会领着你走到药柜跟前，假装在指给你看药盒上的字：你看，我用的是这种，效果还不错。你也假装在读那张其实你根本不知道在说什么的成分表，但实际上你们的手都在拉开的抽屉里悄悄地互相摸索，用你们俩的后背遮住别人的目光。

一个心跳，一个眼神，他就能明白你的意思。然后手腕翻过来，你们的手在整整齐齐码着的那些药盒上方交握在一起。偷偷地牵手，偷偷地接吻，偷偷地做爱。谁也看不见，谁也不知道，除了你们自己。

——我随时都可以。他攥紧你的手指说这句话的时候，低头看着你的方式就像苍鹰审视爪下死生不论的猎物。锐利，致命，一针见血。亲爱的，问题不在我这里。我随时都可以中断这种状态，向所有人开诚布公。

没有做好准备的，是你。

 

古斯塔夫的嘴唇离开了你。他没有说话，拍拍你的胳膊，你就乖乖举起双手，让他把湿透的衣服从你头上脱下来。你注视着那双眼尾微微向下的眼睛，没有再问我们要这样躲躲藏藏到什么时候，也没有问两个Omega搞在一起是不是真的那么不可饶恕。取而代之，你对他说：

医生，我们回家去。  
 

 

END  
 


End file.
